carmageddonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Disclaimer - Featured article I took the idea on how to organize the featured articles of EarthBound Wiki. Essentially, the articles are stored inside the Carmageddon Wiki:Featured article page (with a slash followed by the featured article's number), and then called on the main page like a template (I didn't think that would work at first). {EspyoT} 21:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Monaco theme What the hell?! I check the site this morning and the theme's reset! No-one's changed the two theme files I did to create the custom look, so now asking for help... JaffaCakeLover 11:40, March 17, 2010 (UTC) TDR2000 drivers! (moved to Talk:Carmageddon: Total Destruction Racing 2000) JaffaCakeLover 17:29, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Layout reorganization I suggest a reorganization of the main page's layout. I say this because unimportant sections have a lot of space. For instance, the helping out section isn't as important as the featured article, but it's twice as large! I suggest keeping on the left (larger) side the featured article and the key pages. And the rest on the right (shorter) side. {EspyoT} 14:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) There may be trouble ahead I haven't worked out how to send a message to all users, so this goes here. I received an email this morning from Simpsons Wiki: important bits below. Seems the new Wikia skin is rubbish, and they're removing support for the old (current) one. I need to look into this more, but the current plan is to see how editable the new theme will be. If it proves too difficult and unwieldy, we can move the whole Wiki in one go, to a different host. JaffaCakeLover 13:19, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :This reminds me of something... like YOUTUBE's changes. And as we all know, that turned up to be one of the biggest raging moments on the Internet so far. I've had my mind divided when Pikipedia moved, and now this... Let's just hope Wikia isn't as retarded as YouTube and doesn't FORCE us to change against our will. If it happens and the skin really is terrible, I guess we must change to a different host. That'll require bots to port everything, reconstruction of several pages... S**t... {EspyoT} 17:58, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::I've read you can do database dumps (somehow) which make it easier to move the whole site in one go. The new look can be turned on now: go to Special:Preferences, it's under the "Skin" tab. At the moment you can choose: Next month they're turning the current theme off. Wikia have said the colour scheme is customizable: I will look for that option. If you can only change the colours and none of the layout, it'll become a pain. JaffaCakeLover 15:00, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::I have to admit that the new look isn't too terrible (YouTube's is far worse, with everything unorganized), but I'm still strongly against the idea of forcing it. Well, we'll see how it turns out. I've witnessed three Wikias moving this month. This is really getting intense... {EspyoT} 18:46, October 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Turns out it's still pretty editable. My main problem is that they've limited the horizontal room, then whacked a huge, useless sidebar in. I could turn it off using some deft coding, but the search bar's in there... I can however hide everything but the search box, and move it somewhere else, assuming the Wikia Police don't get angry at losing the "Community Spotlights" bit (content already covered with the now top bar AND new bottom ads)! JaffaCakeLover 14:12, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :::The Wikia Terms Of Use state "Don't intentionally block, remove, or otherwise obstruct the proper functioning and view of advertisements and/or user interface and functionality." Well, I can leave the banner ads, but to remove the sidebar the "Wikia Community Spotlight" has to go too. This content is still available through "Around Wikia's Network" in the footer, and the "Gaming" tab in the header. I'll turn off the sidebar soon - if they complain, the pilgrimage to Shoutwiki may have to begin! JaffaCakeLover 10:43, October 18, 2010 (UTC) And today marks the first day in which Wikia has become horrible. I spent a good 3 minutes searching for the special pages and recent changes, only to find out that they don't exist. Switching to a decent wiki service doesn't seem like a hard decision. {EspyoT} 19:09, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::It's not bad, but it was fine the way it was. Recent changes is now "Wiki Activity", in the top-right on the homepage, and i'm not quite sure where Special Pages is now. Most of it i've been able to tweak back to usability, and I can still turn the sidebar off, but... I wonder how hard it is to make the switch. It'll have to wait though, busy times coming up. JaffaCakeLover 19:05, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :::I don't think this theme is hell incarnated either, but it's clearly a downgrade from the previous one. As for the recent activity, that button on the top is about recent changes . There's a page that has recent changes , and I've recently grown accustomed to that one instead (the wikia one is somewhat basic, the wiki one shows edits made on templates and such) Also, as of now, let us not worry too much about changing. After all, with so many complaints, they can't help but improve the theme, right?... Right...? {EspyoT} 19:57, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Since the new skin update, I've found that wikia is down for maintenance much more frequently, meaning one can't always log in or edit pages. Hopefully this too will get smoothed out in the coming weeks... Sordyne 03:35, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar gone I went on to the Half-Life Wiki just now, and noticed it's a full-width Wikia with no sidebar. Checked here and a couple of other Wikia sites, the sidebar's gone! Just to reiterate, I touched nothing - the Wikia staff must've decided to bin it. Oh happy day! JaffaCakeLover 12:41, December 2, 2010 (UTC) :Truth be told, I never saw a sidebar. Adblock Plus must have blocked it. What did it contain? Thousands of ads? 19:09, December 2, 2010 (UTC) ::And I thought I was logged in. But that would imply Wikia being good. Sigh... that anonymous post was me. {EspyoT} 13:25, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :::It came back. Damn. Must've been some sort of glitch / maintenance. This is what articles usually look like (not including the bottom bar): CarmaAds.jpg JaffaCakeLover 21:52, December 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::I thought this was all referring to a sidebar that existed on the left. That right sidebar hasn't been blocked; I didn't know that was the one we were referring to. Well, it's a pain it came back: it's horrible cluttered, and who needs to know about recently uploaded pictures? Gah. {EspyoT} 13:16, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Barely letting me on! Almost every time I've tried to edit or log in since the changeover, the site has screwed up. It's not a problem with my cookies. Seems to be okay now... fingers crossed. Sordyne 01:59, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :It's a sign that Wikia is getting worse... But, have you made sure it wasn't Adblock Plus' fault or something? {EspyoT} 14:03, December 19, 2010 (UTC) ::I suppose it could have been one of my plugins, but I don't have many active currently and I'm not sure how many of them would interfere with it. I'll keep an eye on it, though, and see if any of my addons seem to be causing trouble. Sordyne 15:02, December 19, 2010 (UTC) More Page Suggestions Hey guys, the following are some pages/section I was thinking may be options here, but I want to see whether you guys think they're necessary before I add them. *Pages for the intro movies (and possibly other cutscenes) with trivia, appearances, references, version differences, maybe transcripts. *Mods? Since we already have Jeff's XNA project. I'm thinking Harmalarm's GrandCarma mod, and that postapocalyptic mod someone was working on a while back. I'm not terribly up on the Carma mod scene though. *Performance sections or technique guides for cars? Problem with these may be that they're subjective, to some extent. I also think we could do with more in-character fluff. I intend to get to work on the pages concerning the Tozzer comic (Tina, the Aliens, &c). Any other suggession? Sordyne 13:20, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Well, :*as for the cutscenes, we have an article on that, but if you're suggesting an article for each... I don't know how well that'd look. If, after being complete, the cutscene article gets too big, we can chop it to smaller ones. :*The mods have their own category, but not their own page. I don't know if it's needed, but I guess it wouldn't hurt. Links to some modding sites, and articles about modding tools could come in handy on a "mods" article. :*For the way the vehicles work, that's very subjective. It wouldn't hurt putting some info about it though. However, said info must be placed on the drivers' respective articles, obviously not an article for opinions. The same thing applies to character development, something that needs to be researched more. The Tozzer comic is a good source for some character storylines, but we must make sure to mark every part of that as non-canonical. A template should be created warning that non-canon info follows, and non-canon info ends. :Other than that, we have the community portal that, despite looking underlooked, it's not. I occasionally write what needs to be done there. {EspyoT} 15:22, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey Espyo, I wasn't actually sure where to put this when I first posted it. If I ever have something like this to post in future, I'll put it on the community portal :) ::*RE: cutscenes, I'll mock up a page on my userpage at some point so you can see what you think. ::*I was just meaning more individual pages for the existing Carma mods, but an actual mods page itself would be good. However I'm not terribly up on the creator side of Carma modding so someone else would likely need to do that if we want such a page. Anyway I'll start by working up a page for GrandCarma I think, and then move onto other mods. ::*To clarify, I did mean if we had performance stuff to put it on the revelant driver pages. However the question of what to include could be contentious. For example there's a pretty well accepted list of the cars one should buy in Carma 2 (Bugga, Hawk 3, Thunderbucket, Purple Piledriver, Hellrod and Abba Cab are the ones I see cited most often). But that's still incredibly subective. Master Mine in TDR is another example; some people adore it, some people consider it utter garbage. If we were to follow this route, I think it would be important to keep it only to facts, or to make explicit what is subjective. In the C2 example above for example, there's a load of walkthroughs out there advising people to take Hawk, Bugga or Purple Piledriver for the race missions, which could be used as references. ::*Canon template sounds like an excellent idea. ::Sordyne 09:21, December 24, 2010 (UTC) :::That's ok, this page is for general discussion, so no biggie. We already have some pages on some mods, like C2O. As for the list of recommended cars, that's still subjective, but maybe we can put it somewhere... {EspyoT} 15:43, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Revival? Guys guys guys guys guys guys guys guys http://carmageddon.com/ strong rumors indicate that a new Carma will be announced June 1st. Will this be the revival of our beloved series? Will our Wikia grow popular? Will it be a hoax? Only time will tell! I'm so hyped!! {EspyoT} 14:21, May 24, 2011 (UTC) :I saw this in the news yesterday! I'll stick something on the Series Future page, but nothing more until the reveal. New game? Trilogy reissue? Who knows! JaffaCakeLover 17:26, May 24, 2011 (UTC) : :-------------------- :D :OMG!!!! Guysss, thanks so much for putting on the front page.. i saw it... and I was so Happy <3 :I've always been thinking: R.I.P Carmageddon 1997 - 2005, but now, I think it doesn't have to be that way anymoree, I can't WAAIT ! <3 Mundano fan 01 22:19, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Move from Wikia We need to move. Wikia is falling apart. I'm not even sure if I'm writing this correctly, because, as you know, the style is all messed up! Heck, I even had to log in, because the freaking site forgot me. AGAIN! ... Some of the guys who host Carmageddon sites have been great and volunteered to host the wiki. We're considering having Matt host it, and have a redirect on carmagddon.com, but we need to discuss this further. When you have time, stop by the #carmageddon chatroom on irc.slashnet.org so we can discuss this. {EspyoT} 12:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, I created this wikia.. I should have been told about this. I should be the one doing this, your Stealing my CARMAGEDDON wikia away from me, by creating a new one? Rainbow Dash 17:53, August 1, 2011 (UTC) (I'm mundano fan btw.) I didn't expect you would just leave me out of this ? I was the person who made this come true. :s ::I'm so sorry, Mundano, I didn't meant to keep you out of this, at all. I just haven't seen you active lately, and I assumed you forgot about it or something. That's why I talked to Jaffa, me and him are the top contributors after all... But yeah, you're more than welcome to- in fact, you should go the IRC channel and discuss this. And don't worry, after the move, you'll be an admin, of course. {EspyoT} 19:46, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Think i've got the background working again:Clear your cache (shift+refresh). As stated above, it's not my wiki: I may have helped revive it, but Espyo's put in more (useful) edits than me, and Mundano's the creator with the top admin powers. Move it wherever you like, as long as it gets there in one piece and there's only 1 left! There are now 3 Wikisimpsons after various moves, and Team Fortress Wiki has 2 which are both updated.JaffaCakeLover 18:34, August 1, 2011 (UTC) :::Ah, thanks. My eyes were starting to bleed. And Wikia has this stupid thing... Created wikis can never be deleted. We'll just have to leave this one to rot, like Pikmin Wikia. We'll have to move external links as well... {EspyoT} 19:46, August 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: :::Ahh, thanks guys. :) I know iv'e not been that active, sorry about that. You two saved this wikia infact. :p I'll be with the wikia wherever it goes tho. Even though i won't be the most active person in the world. ;) If i get to stay admin in the "new" wikia, that would be really nice of you. Rainbow Dash 13:58, August 2, 2011 (UTC) (mundano fan 01) Ok, Matt is starting to work on the new wiki's theme, which will be based on carmageddon.com. Can we do a dump of the wiki's pages? Matt is trying to request a dump from Wikia, but it sure takes a long while. If you could dump it manually that'd be great. {EspyoT} 22:21, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :There are a few tools for dumping the articles and images. Today I learned there's also an Anti-Wikia Alliance, which also provides a tutorial and support on moving. Their site is down, so here's a cached link. p.s. moving to the official site? Cool! JaffaCakeLover 14:56, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey guys, just checking in here. Apologies for not being around. I've got a new computer I've been setting up, college course, moving house... regarding moving to another host, I have no particular thoughts either way. Sordyne 23:00, August 17, 2011 (UTC)